I Would Do Anything (For You)
by yongjun
Summary: jika jongin mengikuti #11 dari awal, mungkin dia tidak harus bersusah payah mengikuti #1 sampai #10. kaisoo


**I Would Do Anything (For You)**

_#1 menggodanya dengan kata-kata manis (oleh park chanyeol)_

"Hyung, kau tahu, aku sangat ingin menggenggam tangan hyung."

"...untuk apa? Kau selalu melakukannya saat kita pergi bersama, dan kau biasanya tidak akan bertanya hanya untuk menggenggam tanganku."

"Kali ini berbeda, hyung, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menggenggam masa depan," ujar Jongin, tersenyum aneh kearah Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan canggung setelah mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Kyungsoo akhirnya hanya membalas godaan (menjijikkan) Jongin dengan senyuman lalu pamit pulang. Jongin melihat kepergian Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar sebelum akhirnya pertahanan dirinya hancur dan ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan menangis tanpa henti sambil mengumpat kepada Chanyeol di telpon, karena ia tahu caranya yang pertama gagal total.

_#2 datang ke kelasnya saat sedang pelajaran sedang berlangsung (oleh kim minseok)_

Jongin kembali menggosok tangannya di celananya sambil terus-terusan menggigit bibirnya, cemas jika rencananya kali ini akan gagal. Tapi, kata-kata Minseok kembali terbayang-bayang di otaknya. Kata-kata yang terdengar sangat manis namun berbahaya dalam waktu bersamaan.

_"Kyungsoo suka orang yang berani. Kau tahu, kalau kau bisa datang ke kelasnya saat jam pelajaran keempat pada hari Rabu dan mengajaknya kencan saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, aku yakin Kyungsoo akan langsung menerima ajakan kencanmu," ujar Minseok dengan senyum percaya diri._

Jongin bahkan rela membolos kelas Kimia (walaupun sebenarnya Kimia tidak terlalu penting dan Jongin sangat benci teman sebangkunya yang sering masturbasi saat guru sedang menjelaskan, Jongin biasanya tidak akan pernah melewatkan kelas itu karena dia sangat menghindari tarikan rambut dari ibunya saat pengambilan nilai). Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan gugup, melewati semua kelas dengan berjongkok, takut ketahuan oleh guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas. Jongin menghela nafas panjang saat sampai di kelas Kyungsoo. Dengan membangun kepercayaan diri, Jongin langsung membuka pintu kelas Kyungsoo dan masuk dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Do Kyungsoo, aku ingin nanti pulang sekolah kau menemuiku di gerbang sekolah," ujar Jongin dengan percaya diri dan senyum lebar (ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara hatinya bersorak karena ternyata suaranya tidak bergetar). Jongin masih tersenyum lebar sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Suara seseorang yang berdeham membuat senyuman Jongin luntur. Jongin yang mendengar suara itu langsung melihat ke sumber suara, dan tersenyum kikuk saat tahu yang berdeham adalah guru paling menakutkan satu sekolah.

Rencana kedua Jongin berakhir dengan (sangat) gagal dengan bonus Jongin yang harus mencabuti rumput halaman belakang sekolah.

_#3 membelikannya coklat mahal pada hari valentine (oleh huang zitao)_

Jongin menatap barisan coklat berbagai harga di depannya. Ada yang berharga sangat murah, ada juga yang mungkin akan membuat lubang di dompetnya. Tapi, Jongin mengingat pembicaraan kakak kelasnya, Zitao, kalau Kyungsoo sangat suka dengan coklat, apa lagi salah satu coklat dengan sebuah merk yang cukup terkenal dengan harga yang sangat tidak berteman dengan dompet tidak-terlalu-tipis-namun-tidak-juga-terlalu-tebal Jongin. Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka kalkulator dan menghitung pengeluaran yang mungkin akan dibutuhkannya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil coklat kesukaan Kyungsoo dan membayarnya. Jongin merasa seperti seorang miliarder saat keluar dari toko swalayan dengan sekantong coklat kesukaan Kyungsoo ditangannya.

Jongin mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat menuju rumah Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang (makin) membuatnya menyeramkan. Jongin tidak mempedulikan basah di ketiaknya, ia hanya memikirkan bahwa Kyungsoo pasti akan sangat senang jika mendapatkan hadiah coklat mahal pada hari Valentine (Jongin bisa saja memberikan coklat-coklat yang menumpuk di lokernya, namun setelah ia melihatnya di swalayan tadi, semua coklat itu berharga sangat murah Jongin mungkin bisa langsung mendapatkan seratus jika menjawab bahwa coklat itu 89%-nya terbuat dari gula buatan).

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo, Jongin memencet bel dan makin tersenyum sumringah saat ternyata yang membukakan pintu adalah Kyungsoo langsung. Jongin tidak memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat berantakan dengan hidung semerah tomat, mata berair, dan rambut acak-acakan. Jongin juga tidak sadar bahwa senyuman Kyungsoo tidak secerah biasanya. Namun, walaupun wajah Kyungsoo terlihat semrawut, ia tetap mempersilahkan Jongin masuk, dan Jongin dengan senang langsung masuk, menyimpan coklatnya untuk saat yang lebih tepat.

"Kau tahu, Jongin-ah, badanku terasa sangat pegal dan sakit ini sangat menyebalkan namun, aku harus sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menemaniku. Aku sangat ingin makan coklat, apa lagi ini Valentine, tapi, sayangnya, dokter bilang aku tidak boleh makan coklat dulu karena aku harus melakukan diet ketat agar perutku tidak sebuncit ini. Kau tahu aku sangat ingin ikut hapkido bersama Baek," ujar Kyungsoo sambil terus memencet hidungnya, mengeluarkan lendir berwarna hijau menjijikkan ke tisu (walaupun Jongin akui, ia tidak pernah jijik melihat Kyungsoo dalam keadaan apapun).

Jongin akhirnya pulang dengan menuntun sepedanya sambil memakan coklat di jalan dengan hujan yang mengguyur badannya (terdengar menyedihkan, namun Jongin bisa memakai cerita kehidupannya itu untuk dibagi ke orang-orang di situs jejaring sosialnya dan mendapatkan beratus-ratus _like _dan komentar).

_#4 mengirimkannya pesan-pesan manis (oleh wu fan)_

Untuk: Matahariku~  
Hyung, kakimu pasti lelah, karena seharian berlarian dipikiranku :3

Untuk: Matahariku~  
Hyung, namaku Jongin, tapi kau bisa 'memanggilku' malam ini:3

Untuk: Matahariku~  
Hyung, aku kehilangan teddy bear-ku! Kau mau menggantikan teddy bear-ku untuk menemaniku tidur nanti malam?:3

Untuk: Matahariku~  
Hyung, pekerjaanmu apa lagi selain menjadi seksi?:3

Untuk: Matahariku~  
Hyung, kau mencium sesuatu yang terbakar?:O ah, ternyata itu kau, hyung! Karena kau sangat seksi dan hot, aku sampai kepanasan~:3

Jongin memandang ponselnya dengan cemas, sudah ada puluhan pesan singkat menjijikkan yang dikirimnya untuk Kyungsoo, namun tidak ada satupun dari pesan singkat itu yang terkirim. Dengan kesal, Jongin memencet semua huruf, angka, dan simbol yang ada di layar ponselnya karena terlalu kesal dan ia mungkin akan mencukur alis Wu Fan untuk dijadikan pelapis rantai anjingnya.

Untuk: Matahariku~  
SIALANAHNSJDSJASDJASJKDJKASJKWUH!*(*#^^^*SDALL*%%%#*!**#%!*!

Jongin langsung melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah, lalu mulai mengusap mukanya frustasi. Ia langsung memberhentikan aktivitas mengusap mukanya saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, tanda ada pesan singkat masuk.

Dari: Matahariku~  
Aku salah apa, Jongin-ah?

Dan Jongin baru sadar kalau pesan singkatnya yang ditulisnya karena sedang kesal ternyata terkirim.

_#5 memberikannya kejutan spesial saat ulang tahun (oleh byun baekhyun)_

Jongin sudah selesai membuat rambutnya tampak klimis, terima kasih banyak untuk Byun Baekhyun. Jongin juga terlihat makin tampan (menurut ibunya) dengan setelan jas yang dipinjamnya dari ayahnya.

Jongin berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo sambil kembali membenarkan dasinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, menyemprotkan parfum ke bunga yang dibawanya, dan berkaca untuk melihat apakah rambutnya masih tetap rapi atau tidak. Jongin merasa dirinya sudah cukup siap, dan langsung memencet bel, menunggu Kyungsoo membukakan pintu. Kyungsoo keluar beberapa detik kemudian, masih terlihat sama mengagumkannya seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat menerima bunga yang Jongin berikan. Senyuman yang biasanya mampu membuat Jongin jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi (dan juga senyuman yang selalu menjadi sasaran Jongin untuk postingan barunya di jejaring sosial).

Jongin memang bisa dikatakan salah kostum, namun berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo menggantikan semua malu yang Jongin rasakan dengan perasaan cinta bermekaran. Jongin memang norak, namun ia hanya norak untuk Kyungsoo seorang.

Jongin datang ke karnaval yang ada di dekat perumahan Kyungsoo. Ia masih berpikir, orang bodoh mana yang datang ke karnaval dengan jas? Namun, karena datang ke karnaval adalah permintaan Kyungsoo, Jongin rela melakukan itu untuknya (Jongin masih sempat berimajinasi tentang makan malam romantis dengan sangat banyak bunga mawar mengelilingi dirinya dan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo ulang tahun, namun sepertinya Jongin harus menyimpan imajinasinya untuk ulang tahun Kyungsoo tahun depan).

Jongin membeli tiket untuk menaiki kincir angin. Kincir angin memang bukan hal yang akan dilakukan Jongin jika ia pergi ke karnaval. Namun, karena sekarang ia pergi dengan Kyungsoo, naik kincir angin mungkin akan menjadi salah satu hal yang akan selalu dilakukannya saat pergi ke karnaval.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya naik ke dalam kincir angin, dan Jongin harus mengakui, melihat pemandangan dari atas kincir angin tidaklah terlalu buruk, apa lagi melihat pemandangan itu bersama orang yang kau suka. Jongin terus memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang memandang pemandangan dari atas dengan mata berbinar, tidak menyadari bahwa tiba-tiba kincir angin berhenti saat mereka sudah sampai di bagian paling atas. Jongin berhenti memandang Kyungsoo, lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Panik mulai dirasakan Jongin saat ia lihat kerlap-kerlip lampu karnaval berganti menjadi gelap gulita dan suara orang-orang berbicara dibawahnya yang tidak terlalu ia dengar karena ia berada di paling atas. Jongin mulai keringat dingin, ia mencoba untuk tidak panik karena Kyungsoo yang duduk dihadapannya terlihat santai-santai saja.

Pertahanan Jongin hancur saat ada angin yang cukup kencang menggoyangkan kincir angin, membuat Jongin langsung menangis karena ketakutan ditambah panik sampai lampu kembali menyala dan Kyungsoo yang harus mengelus punggung Jongin dan mengantarnya pulang sampai rumah.

_#6 bernyanyi dengan gitar di depan rumahnya saat malam hari (oleh kim jongdae)_

Jongin menenteng gitar pinjamannya dengan bangga menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya kali ini dengan sangat matang, dan ia sangat yakin kali ini rencananya tidak akan gagal dan mungkin ia akan mentraktir Jongdae susu pisang selama satu bulan ke depan.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang saat sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Memetik sinar gitarnya, Jongin mulai menyanyi dengan suara keras.

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG, OUWOWOWOW, DENGARKANLAH ISI HATIKU, KYUNGSOO HYUNG, OUWUWUWUW-"

Jongin tidak sempat menyelesaikan nyanyiannya karena suara sumbangnya membuat anjing penjaga tetangga Kyungsoo terbangun dan sialnya, pagar tetangga Kyungsoo tidak terkunci dan anjing itu tidak dirantai jadi dengan malangnya, Jongin dikejar oleh anjing itu dan berakhir dengan Jongin yang pulang dengan senar gitar pinjamannya putus dua dan bajunya robek karena perkelahian bodoh melawan seekor anjing.

_#7 berbagi bekal dengannya (oleh lu han)_

Jongin memegang erat kotak bekalnya, tidak mempedulikan penggemarnya yang sedang berbaris rapi di depan kelasnya. Jongin melewati penggemarnya begitu saja, biasanya ia akan tebar pesona dulu, membiarkan para penggemarnya senang, namun, kali ini Jongin terlalu gugup untuk sekedar memikirkan penggemarnya. Jongin berpikir, bagaimana jika nanti Kyungsoo malah makan dengan Baekhyun? Dan mengetahui sifat Baekhyun yang tidak mau Kyungsoo berbagi bekal makan siangnya dengan siapapun, Jongin tidak akan berani mendekati bekal Kyungsoo apa lagi berbagi bekal dengannya. Jongin masih sangat sayang kakinya, aset paling berharga yang dimilikinya (selain wajahnya, tentunya. Karena menurut Jongin, kakinya sangat membantunya dalam misi pendekatannya ke Kyungsoo karena kakinya dengan setia mau mengayuh sepeda dari rumahnya yang sangat jauh ke rumah Kyungsoo).

Jongin berdiri mematung di depan kelas Kyungsoo. Tersenyum lebar saat tidak menemui tanda-tanda adanya Baekhyun. Jongin berjalan dengan santai ke arah Kyungsoo, mencoba berbasa-basi sebelum masuk ke dalam inti 'misi'nya.

"Kyungsoo hyung," sapa Jongin, duduk di bangku samping Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk menyalin pengeluaran kelas minggu itu.

"Ah, Jongin-ah! Tumben sekali kau kesini," ujar Kyungsoo, menutup bukunya, dan duduk menghadap Jongin yang masih tersenyum bodoh sambil memeluk kotak bekalnya.

"Kau mau makan bekal disini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya, mengajak Jongin untuk makan bersama.

Jongin mencoba memulai perbincangan dengan hal-hal membosankan dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mulai memuji Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata norak yang dengan ampuh membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu.

"Hyung, hyung harus coba ini," ujar Jongin sambil mengambil salah satu lauknya lalu menyuapkan lauk itu ke mulut Kyungsoo yang dengan senang hati menerimanya. Setelah beberapa saat mengunyah, ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah menjadi aneh dan tiba-tiba ia memegang lehernya, Jongin yang panik langsung berteriak, membuat kegaduhan, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo dibawa ke UKS.

Jongin saat itu baru tahu kalau Kyungsoo alergi dengan jamur.

_#8 mengajak pulang bersama (oleh zhang yixing)_

Dari semua rencana yang sudah didapat Jongin, rencana dari Yixing terdengar paling normal. Dan Jongin kali ini sangat sangat sangat yakin kalau kali ini ia tidak akan gagal lagi, karena apa yang akan menggagalkan acara mengajak pulang bersama? Seharusnya Jongin meminta solusi dari dulu kepada Yixing. Karena memang, dari semua teman Jongin, hanya Yixing yang terlihat paling waras (mungkin juga semua kesialan Jongin bukan berasal dari rencana teman-temannya, namun dari dirinya sendiri).

Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo dengan setia di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, walaupun kepalanya tidak gatal sama sekali. Hatinya berdebar dengan cepat, ia tersenyum senang dalam hati karena kali ini ia pasti akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu, hingga ia bertemu dengan teman sekelas Kyungsoo (Jongin tidak tahu namanya, tapi ia ingat kalau lelaki teman sekelas Kyungsoo itu memiliki wajah yang kotak).

"Eum, permisi, sunbae, Do Kyungsoo sudah pulang, ya?"

Lelaki teman sekelas Kyungsoo itu berpikir cukup lama, menurut Jongin, dan ia hampir saja mati karena kebosanan jika saja suara berisik dari lelaki di depannya terdengar dengan telinganya yang baru dibersihkan kemarin.

"Kyungsoo sudah pulang! Dia memang selalu pulang dengan Baekhyun dan kami kelas 3 selalu pulang satu jam lebih awal dari adik kelas, memang kau tidak tahu? Aku tadi kebetulan sedang mencari referensi di perpustakaan, makanya telat pulang."

Dan dari disitulah Jongin menyadari bahwa sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengajak Kyungsoo pulang bersama.

_#9 membelikannya permen karet stroberi (oleh oh sehun)_

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan ini, bodoh," ujar Jongin sambil menendang Sehun lalu mencoret rencana yang dikirimkan Sehun untuknya.

_#10 mengajaknya kencan (oleh kim junmyeon)_

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman bodoh di wajahnya. Jongin selalu berusaha untuk mencari kesempatan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo saat jalanan sedang ramai, dan langsung bersorak girang dalam hati saat Kyungsoo tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun (Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah melakukan perlawanan apapun saat Jongin menggenggam tangannya).

Jongin memilih menonton film, dan Kyungsoo menurut. Film horor mungkin akan terdengar romantis untuk kencan yang akan dilakukan Jongin. Kyungsoo akan bergelayutan manja dengannya saat muncul adegan-adegan seram dan Jongin dengan mengeluarkan karismanya, akan menenangkan Kyungsoo hyung-nya yang ketakutan.

Namun, ternyata keadaan berbalik. Jongin mengumpati film yang terlalu menyeramkan itu dalam hati sambil terus-terusan menutup matanya, ikut teriak dengan suara yang sangat-tidak-cowok saat ada adegan menyeramkan, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang malah memandang layar di depannya dengan bosan. Jongin mulai merutuki pilihannya yang malah memilih film horor.

Setelah menonton film horor, kejadian makin bertambah buruk saat seorang anak muntah di baju Jongin saat ia dan Kyungsoo sedang makan di restoran cepat saji. Jongin langsung cemberut kesal karena baju itu adalah baju kesayangannya dan ia tidak akan pernah memakai lagi baju kesayangannya itu untuk kencan-kencan selanjutnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Singkatnya, kencan itu gagal karena Jongin terus bersungut-sungut tentang bajunya dan Kyungsoo yang bingung karena Jongin memang akan berbicara non-stop saat barang kesayangannya terganggu.

.

Jongin menutup buku catatannya. Menggeram kesal melihat catatan tentang 10 cara mendapatkan Kyungsoo dari teman-temannya. Jongin yang malang, ia sudah bersusah payah melakukan semua rencana itu dan hasilnya gagal total. Jongin langsung melempar buku catatan itu ke sembarang arah, bersyukur karena sekarang jam istirahat, tidak akan ada orang yang melihat seorang Kim Jongin sedang menangis seperti orang bodoh karena gagal mendapatkan Do Kyungsoo, kakak kelas idaman satu sekolah. Jongin tidak menyadari buku catatannya kembali ada di atas mejanya setelah ia berhenti menangis seperti orang bodoh.

_#11 menyatakan cinta langsung kepadanya (oleh do kyungsoo)_

Jongin langsung mengangkat buku catatannya tinggi-tinggi, menatap kata per kata dengan mata melotot, seakan tidak percaya. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri dengan tersenyum kikuk di depannya.

"...kau tidak mau melakukan itu?"

Jongin yang melamun langsung kembali ke akal sehatnya dan berdiri, berlari ke arah Kyungsoo lalu memegang tangannya.

"Hyung, aku tidak akan menggenggam masa depan karena sekarang masa depan itu ada di dekapanku. Aku mungkin akan memposting kata-kata itu nanti, tapi untuk sekarang, maukah kau menjadi pacar Kim Jongin yang norak dan aneh ini, Kim Jongin yang mau melakukan apapun hanya untuk Do Kyungsoo seorang?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat sekelilingnya, melihat banyak siswa dan penggemar Jongin yang berdiri di luar kelas dengan hening, menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mencari jawaban sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan memeluk Jongin. Jongin yang merasakan pelukan Kyungsoo langsung balas memeluknya lalu mengangkat badan Kyungsoo dan memutarnya (Jongin akhirnya menyadari bahwa memang Kyungsoo butuh diet karena badannya terasa sangat berat dan susah diangkat, tapi Jongin tetap mencintai Kyungsoo apa adanya). Jongin melepas pelukannya lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo, dan terdengarlah suara tepukan tangan. Jongin sudah membuang rasa malunya jauh-jauh, bahkan tidak mempedulikan suara kesepuluh orang yang membuat rencana untuknya sedang menyorakinya dengan heboh.

"Seharusnya kau langsung menyatakan cinta kepadaku, bodoh, bukannya melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Namun, aku sangat senang kau mau melakukan itu semua hanya untukku," ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar.

Jongin hari itu langsung mengupload fotonya dengan Kyungsoo di jejaring sosialnya, tersenyum lebar sambil mengganti status berhubungannya di jejaring sosialnya menjadi 'berpacaran' dan memposting status baru dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

**Kim Jongin**

**Akhirnya aku bisa dapetin hyung~~~! Aku sayang banget sama hyung, hyung yang setia ya sama Jongin:) Jongin sayang Kyungsoo hyung:* -**dengan Do Kyungsoo

* * *

jadi ceritanya mau bikin fluff terus malah melenceng parah (curcol) terus yang pesan singkat itu dari vlognya peniel, dan judul fic dari lagu foster the people


End file.
